wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Opposites...
I'm sorry if this seems a little confusing to you! It is to me. I have no idea what I want to do with this fanfic, but I think I'll keep working on it and see how it turns out! So basically, it's when every single character has a personality that is opposite to what they have in the books of Wings of Fire. I hope you enjoy! Prologue "I'm not supposed to feel like I'm in danger," Queen Oasis told her reflection sternly as she fixed her crown atop her head and fingered a long chain of ornate rubies and sapphires. "I'm the queen." She was scared, though. She knew that Blaze was mustering the courage to defeat her. And she knew that she couldn't win a battle against Blaze. Blister and Burn would protect her, she was sure. Maybe half sure. She loved her two eldest daughters, and they loved her. It was her wings they ran to when Blaze clawed their scales to shreds or played a cruel trick on them. It was her face they thought of when they said the word, "Mama." Lightning cracked across the desert. She could see the dragon, seated at the door, casually checking her talons that were adorned with gems. Blaze. Beautiful, dangerous, conniving and terribly, terribly smart. Smarter than Burn, that was for sure, and way, way smarter than Blister, who was as airheaded as a sheep in the mountains. Queen Oasis swallowed and brushed her talons along her throat. "Dear?" "Just the dragon I was looking for," Blaze said, black eyes glittering in the half-light. Her tail slowly lashed behind her, and the next crack of lightning showed her hooked barb. Fresh venom gleamed along the point. "Mother, I want to be queen." "Sometime, dear," Oasis said. "Not now. We have so much to do together." Blaze blinked, and her lidded black eyes flickered to the two other dragons who had joined them. Blister, with her black patterns along her neck and wings, and Burn, scarred but ever the peaceful mediator. Oasis felt reassured that they were there. "Mother," Blister said, brushing her wings against the queen's. "Mother, Blaze stole my sapphires. Again." Oasis's talons flexed in the carpet. The SandWings were a peaceful tribe, much like the SkyWings. Why did the inheritance of the throne always have to be passed along in blood? "I didn't steal your precious trinkets," Blaze hissed. "You wouldn't know if I did." Her tail flicked menacingly. "Does it have to end this way?" Oasis asked. Pleading. "You can forfeit the throne," Burn said. "Give it to me, Mother. I'll be the best ruler." She brushed her scales against her mother's comfortingly. "Awwwww," Blister whined. "I want to be the queen." She surveyed her claws, which were already encrusted with jewels, and patted her head. "Imagine a crown, on me!" "I will be queen, and this will end in your blood!" Blaze snarled. She unfurled her wings and snapped her tail, so that a sound like a leather whip cracked through the air. Oasis could feel tears in her eyes. Burn knocked her aside. Although Burn was burly and muscular, Blaze was lithe and agile. She dodged the hardened warrior's clawswipes and nicked Burn's ear with her tail barb. "Burn!" Oasis shrieked. "Blood!" Blister cried. "Ew!" She raced along the corridor, dreams of being queen forgotten. "I will be queen!" Blaze hissed. Burn clutched her ear and sunk her teeth into Blaze's leg. Blood spurted around her muzzle and Blaze shrieked. "I want to be queen, too, but killing Mother is not the answer!" she snarled back in a muffled sort of way. "Fine!" Blaze spat. "Keep your talons on the precious throne. You were never as precocious as I was, anyways. And that's good: when I defeat you with an army at my back, you won't see me coming!" She clawed Burn's muzzle and launched herself into the stormy air. The Dragonet Prophecy Clay snarled at Glory, Starflight and Tsunami. "You're so stupid, all of you!" he growled, claws digging in the rock that surrounded them. "If you had gone along with my escape plan...!" Sunny hissed at him. "Lay off, you overgrown lizard." Starflight growled at both of them, his teeth showing slightly. "Your escape plan?" he scoffed. "It was more of a "we-might-die-on-the-way-to-freedom plan."" Tsunami wrung her webbed talons nervously. "Oh, that's not very nice," she said to Starflight. "I think it was a very good plan." "You always think that everything is a good plan," Starflight growled at her. His wings unfurled, showing off the NightWing scales that glittered icily along the membrane. "And you're just as annoying, always simpering about everything," he hissed to Glory. The RainWing flicked her talons. "Oh. You're making my scales change colour again." Pink blossomed along her wings and muzzle, eating away at the carefully chosen blues and greens. Clay rolled his eyes. "Dragonets?" "Ew, here comes Dune!" Glory squealed, diving into her blankets and knocking over an ancient history scroll. It crumbled slightly along the edges. Tsunami flicked her tail, and her stripes glowed, showing everyone in stark relief. Dune, the kind - if not very smart - guardian limped into the cave, his battle injuries looking even more gruesome. His glittering black eyes flicked over them. "I was looking for you," he said, tail barb whisking along the cave floor. "We were wondering if you wanted to check out the neighbouring mountains." "Us?" Starflight scoffed. "Why don't you say that to someone who cares." Tsunami jumped in front of him. "I'd love to!" she said, shooting an apologetic look to her friends. "When do we go?" "Sooner than later," Dune said. "As soon as I let Kestrel and Webs know..." The Lost Heir Tsunami, at first, didn't like her mother. Or rather, she didn't, but then she realized that that was rude so she changed her mind. She clung to every word that Queen Coral spoke, even if it was mostly something that had to do with her. Anemone had smugly sat next to her mother, her pale pink-blue scales dancing in the sunlight, as Queen Coral flicked her webbed talons airily. "Tsunami, why don't you go see what Whirlpool is doing?" she asked. "We have some important stuff we need to do without your hulking talons wrecking everything." Tsunami's ears flattened, but she obeyed, her tail dragging against the Summer Palace floor. With her friends in prison, she had nothing to do, except take Aquatic lessons with Whirlpool and try to avoid Riptide. Whirlpool was in the pavilion, sketching some battle tactics. He smiled at her. "The queen sent you?" "Basically." Tsunami flicked her ears and looked over Whirlpool's shoulder. The scroll was almost a work of art. She could see how each and every battle squadron had a plan, a plan that made them work together. "It's not very good," Whirlpool said apologetically, hastily rolling up the scroll and tucking it in his kelp bag. "It was amazing!" Tsunami said. "Could you show me how to do that?" Whirlpool blinked. "Really?" "Really!" The Hidden Kingdom Glory flicked back her wings, aware that she was the most beautiful dragon in the entire rainforest. Her scales were the most vibrant, her muzzle and tail the most elegant, and, above all, her sloth was the cutest. But apparently that didn't matter to the RainWings. These were battle-trained dragons who had gone into hiding to avoid causing more conflict in the war, as the queens had put it. Glory uncurled her tail as Jambu settled on the branch. His wings were tucked close to his sides. "Her Majesty wishes to see you," he said. "I'm awfully busy," Glory said. She squealed in delight at how her reflection looked in the water with a delicate orchid necklace draped around her shoulders. Jambu flicked his tail, and his rigid battle training showed through as he grabbed her arm and literally hauled her the entire way to the queen's pavilion. Queen Dazzling sat erectly on her throne. Her wings were thrown back and her eyes glowered at Glory as Jambu ducked his head and exited the pavilion. "Glory, you can't just-" "I''m Wip Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions